Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It was war and it was necessary for him to leave, they both knew it, but still their parting was one of the sweetest sorrow. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was war and it was necessary for him to leave, they both knew it, but still their parting was one of the sweetest sorrow. A Lion and Flower oneshot.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

13 Quickening 1013

Peter woke to a bedchamber still dark in the wee hours before the dawn. Thalia was snuggled against him, her steady breaths feathering against his chest. Oh Lion, how he would miss her. He brushed a kiss against her brow then carefully disentangled himself from her embrace. She murmured but, fortunately, did not wake even when he lit a candle so he might see to get dressed.

He wasn't much in favor of leaving Narnia while that Rabadash chap was still here and wooing Susan but the Northern Giants had proved themselves too much a threat this last year. Had he, Edmund, and even Oreius not needed the time to recover from their last encounter with the Ettins and Harfangers, Peter would have led the army north to address the situation immediately. Instead, injury and weather (for they had had an early winter) had forced him to stay his hand. But now with spring well heralded, it was time to drive the Giants so far north, they wouldn't dare stir against Narnia for another thousand years or more. Edmund would stay in Cair Paravel, no need risking both Kings, as would a third of the army. By the Lion, he'd have to be mad to remove the whole army with Calormen snooping about.

So lost was he in his thoughts as he dressed, the light touch to his back startled him and he instinctively grasped the hand in an iron grip. He immediately loosened it, feeling the hot shame coloring his cheeks, as he met Thalia's wide eyes. "Peter?"

"Forgive me, Flower, I was, that is, I wasn't paying attention. Did I hurt you?" He examined her wrist but there didn't seem to be any obvious discoloration. Penitently, he pressed a kiss against her soft skin. "This was not the memory I want to leave you with, my love."

"No?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Instead, you would leave me with the memory of holding you fast before drifting off to sleep only to wake and discover that autumn has come early and like the leaves that once decorated my tree, my husband has vanished."

Peter pulled her into a tight embrace, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear and kissing away the tears silently decorating his Flower's ivory cheeks. He knew how it had frightened her to see what that band of Northern Giants had done to him. "Aslan with us, I will come back to you and to Narnia. I will write whenever I have a chance, Thalia. I promise." If he had had more time, he would have shown her again how much he loved her but it was not to be. Instead, he could only kiss her once more before giving her a reassuring smile. "You needn't fear, Thalia. Oreius and I will lead such a campaign that those brutes up north won't cease to be dizzy for three hundred years. And I've already given Kat her orders for when she recovers from that wrenched knee. She's to stay here and look after you and my siblings. And if anyone dare give you trouble that even you, my brave Flower, care not to handle, Kat's promised to show them the, uh, sharper side of her personality." It had been almost two years since Lord Parreth of Terebinthia had dared to insult and hurt Thalia by implying she was barren and therefore unworthy of being Peter's wife but still his blood boiled at the memory and he would not have her hurt by such ill manners again.

"I am certain there would be much regret on part of those who happen to fall to the Princess Royal's wrath. And what of Prince Corin?"

"That young scamp has wrangled a promise out of Ed that he shall be allowed to accompany him on his next adventure. I think Edmund's still trying to figure out where he might take the boy without too much of a chance that he'll land himself in hot water." Peter shook his head. "I dare say Lune will regret agreeing to leave the boy here through summer before Corin's visit ends. Of course, it is the General's opinion that Lune merely wants Cair Paravel to suffer from Corin's attentions in order to have time to repair Anvard's walls."

Thalia's laugh was a tad watery but still he smiled to have made her laugh. He rubbed her cheek then kissed her once more before turning back to the task of donning his armor. Slim hands beat his to each piece and Thalia strapped on his greaves. She raised her chin slightly before helping him don the quilted undertunic then his silver mail. He pulled on the red tabard and her fingers lightly traced the embroidered gold lion. "Be careful." She turned her attention to fastening the vambraces to his arms then whispered, "I love you, Peter."

Ignoring his armored gloves and Rhindon, Peter pulled her into another embrace. "I love you too, Thalia. Oh Flower, don't ever doubt that I love you."

All too soon their embrace ended and Thalia, pale but strong, helped him with his gloves and then secured Rhindon about his hips. She lifted one hand, which only trembled slightly, and pressed it against his cheek. Her light green eyes searched his then she gave a little nod. "May Aslan keep you between His paws and lead you home again."

"With such a blessing, how can I not return?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this oneshot is basically what happened right before Peter went north on the campaign against the Giants briefly touched on in HHB. I do intend to write a main story about what was happening during the Ettin campaign; however, that is some ways off still. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into my future plans for our beloved characters. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
